The overall purpose of Core A is to provide a central structure to support the conduct of each of the three highly interrelated projects comprising this program project grant and also to Cores B and C. Core A supports administrative, regulatory, data management and statistical functions for all three projects as well as facilitating interactions with internal and external consultants to assure optimal scientific progress. Specific Aims of Core A To provide administrative services and infrastructure (meeting scheduling, preparation of progress reports and manuscripts, budgeting, subcontract management, patient care budget development and monitoring, etc.) for Projects 1, 2, and 3 and Cores B and C. To provide regulatory services (protocol and IND preparation, IRB interactions, etc.) for Projects 1, 2 and 3 and Cores B and C. To provide centralized data management support for all protocols in Projects 1, 2, and 3. To provide biostatistical support for all protocols in Projects 1, 2, and 3. To provide internal and external advisory board consultation to assess the progress and direction of Projects 1, 2, and 3 and Cores B and C. To coordinate centralized Flow Cytometry and Molecular Diagnostic Testing for Biomarkers for Projects 1, 2, and 3. Core A provides equal levels of support to Projects 1, 2, and 3 (and also supplies administrative support to Cores B and C).